


INSIDE ME 44

by gracesting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracesting/pseuds/gracesting
Summary: -Summary：在大战结束的四年之后，德拉科和哈利再一次相遇。这一次，哈利想要成为德拉科的朋友，而德拉科却意外的开始退缩……-原著向/中篇-CP：DM/HP-预警：有原创人物，和主线角色无情感线。





	INSIDE ME 44

在听到德拉科肯定的答复的时候哈利心上一直悬着的巨石终于被缓缓地放下。  
德拉科的答案在他的意料之中——其实德拉科的任何一种答案都会在他的意料之中，只不过恰好是最好的那一种答案罢了。  
期待是一回事，可当真正的在面前把话说开又是另外一件事情，哈利的大脑一瞬间也滞空。就像在榭寄生下看着秋的时候，在经历了那么多后在陋居看到金妮的那一眼，他都曾经体会过这样的感受。夹杂着紧张和不可抑制的兴奋，荷尔蒙充斥全身的理智，让他无法思考，这种奇妙的感觉曾经趋势着他闭上眼去吻向他那个时候心爱的女孩子，而并不例外，在这样的时刻，哈利索性让那些在脑海里面闪过的太多复杂又奇妙的感情统统消失不见，那些疑问也好那些顾虑也好，这个时候，都统统的去他的吧。  
哈利·波特一直以来都是一个坚决的格兰芬多，勇往直前大无畏的行动派，所以他索性心下一横向前几步路，走完了他和德拉科之间最后的距离，抬起头不顾一切的吻上德拉科的唇。  
对于两个人来说也不是第一次接吻，甚至这都不是他们中间的第一次，褪去了那些青涩的磕磕绊绊，德拉科在经历了震惊后迅速的反客为主，他这才有些迟钝的发现这一切一切都和那个模模糊糊的梦太像了，有些不可置信，德拉科这才明白过来或许那天的一切都是真实的存在过。  
不过，这又有什么关系。  
德拉科趁着理智还在的最后一刻，确认了一下门在刚刚进来的时候被好好的关上，接着他的认知里面除了哈利再没有了其他的存在。德拉科放在哈利腰上的手稍稍松开，给两个人的手都留够了足够的空间去脱掉身上的衣服。  
德拉科的衣服一碰就掉，他摸着哈利的套头衫无奈的放开了对方已经微微红肿水润的唇，留下空间让对方可以抬起手来把衣服脱干净。哈利则是有些磕磕绊绊的把自己的牛仔裤往脚下踩，德拉科的手臂接触到哈利裸露的大片腰部的皮肤，让对方不至于在一边脱裤子一边移动到床上的这一段距离被自己的衣服绊倒。  
伸出手拿起摆在床头柜的魔杖，德拉科把刚刚拉开的窗帘再次严实的合上，顺手落下了门锁，有些黑暗的环境里，德拉科总觉得哈利看着他的眼睛在发着光。  
“你确定——”德拉科嗓音有些过分的沙哑，他拼命克制住要把自己燃烧殆尽的欲望，在走向下一步无法回头的路上之前，他保留着自己最后三分清醒，问着哈利。  
哈利明显是两个人最先丢掉理智的人，对于德拉科的这个问题他甚至不想要回答，直接用下一个吻作为响应。  
德拉科干脆的不再压抑自己，他的每一个落在哈利身上的吻都是火种，是普罗米修斯偷来的第一把火，一点零星微薄的火苗就足以燃起了这世间铺天盖地连绵几千年的大火，成片成片的肆意燃烧，哈利觉得自己仿佛身处火炉之中快要融化，他仰着头看不太清对方的神色，溺水一般，手在空中四处抓，直到德拉科还带着有些冰凉的体温的手掌抓住哈利不安分乱晃的手掌，顺着掌纹严实的紧扣在了一起。  
哈利满足的仰头喘息，他的大脑变成了一团浆糊，全身的感官被德拉科游走的手和吻牵动，他觉得自己奋不顾身地就像一只飞蛾。  
德拉科有些轻车熟路的把手伸到床头的柜子里，从里面拿出润滑油。这个动作熟练到让哈利的眼神暗了一下——但也就是瞬间的事情，一方面是这样的情况着实不容的他多想，一方面又是他也确实不能对德拉科的过去有什么要求。  
德拉科有些急切了，他一贯自诩是一个在床上温柔的情人，可是哈利却让他把那些温柔的假象统统抛弃，他只想真切的去拥抱，去感知，去用身体印刻下彼此存在的痕迹。德拉科的耐性燃烧殆尽，他在哈利的脖颈处留下一个深色的吻痕后果断地坐起身架高了对方的双腿，伸出手向后探去。  
带着冰凉的润滑油的手指让哈利浑身一个颤抖，陌生的触感让他下意识的握紧了德拉科的手，上半身不受控的向对方靠过去，希望可以得到一些温度来舒缓自己紧绷着的神经。  
从最初小心翼翼探入到开始肆意打转的手指让哈利干脆把自己摔进了柔软的床垫中，这一切都来得大过于激烈了，他大口地喘着气，可体内的欲望还是成功的压倒了一切让他只想着不顾一切打开双腿去迎接德拉科的每一寸。  
温柔也好，粗暴也罢，只要是德拉科，他都愿意接纳。  
德拉科也没有闲着，除了继续着手上的动作，他低着头去吻着哈利的喉结，又在后穴加了一根手指，满意的享受着哈利的浑身颤抖的生理反应。现在的哈利的体温高的有些不正常，浑身都像是敏感点那样，德拉科接触到的每一个地方都让他爽的不能自已。  
已经得到了一部分的满足的后穴很容易就变得更加饥渴，手指逐渐增大幅度的搅动愈发增加了哈利体内席卷而来的巨大的空虚感，哈利眯着眼看着眼前德拉科令人着迷的脸的轮廓，喘了半天才开口，声音像是沾了糖浆那样嘟嘟囔囔：“德拉科……可以了……”  
得到应允的德拉科也没有多犹豫，毫不留情地抽出了自己的手指，带出的液体发出的声音让哈利已经通红的耳尖又加深了几分颜色。德拉科轻车熟路的把哈利的腿架到自己的肩膀上，哈利能明确的感受到一个炙热坚挺的物体顶了上来。  
“哈利，我进来了。”德拉科开口道，却也没有等到哈利的回复，不管不顾的闯了进去。  
还是有些急切了，钝痛带着撕裂感顺着脊椎一路向上攀爬重重的击打着哈利的神经，他圈在德拉科背后的手猛地收紧，留过几道鲜红的划痕。疼痛感也让哈利的大脑恢复了几分清明，现在可以正常工作的思绪却让他有了一种更大的满足感。——眼前这个向来优雅举手投足皆得体的德拉科现在却是一副流着汗水喘着气，带着原始的巨大欲望的模样。而这一切动情的源头都是因为他本身。  
德拉科明确的感知到了哈利的疼痛，虽然此刻他全部的触觉都像是集中在了下体那样，他也想不管不顾的动起来，可哈利皱着眉的痛呼还是让他找回了自己的理智。  
微微俯下身，德拉科安慰性的吻着哈利的耳根，轻轻的朝着里面吹着气，想让对方尽快的放松下来。  
德拉科只不过是没有真正的经营过恋爱关系，这不代表他不拥有性生活。有的时候他不会拒绝别人对他明显的暗示，男女都有，不过大家也都不过是就这一晚上交织的陌生人而已，甚至都不用等到第二天起来，就会是他们见的最后一面。可是无论是那些经验丰富的女人们摇动的腰肢，亦或者是看起来青涩的男孩们先咬住他的后穴，统统都比不上此刻他在哈利体内的带来的巨大的欢愉和满足。哈利的每一寸都是吞噬人的黑洞一般，把他的理智和冷静蚕食殆尽。  
哈利急速的喘气声终于平缓了下来，他深吸一口气，抬起腿磨蹭着德拉科的腰部，示意对方可以进行下一步。  
德拉科在哈利的大腿内测留下几个深吻，先开始缓慢的动了起来。  
从未有过的奇妙感受让哈利眼前炸成了一片白色一样，他拼命的向上仰着脑袋，如同一只脆弱的天鹅一样。或许是因为对方是德拉科，哈利从德拉科并不算得上温柔的动作里面很快就找到了快感，他的声音开始变得甜腻了起来，在德拉科狠狠的撞上一点的时候变了调的呻吟出声。  
是这里了。德拉科心下了然，他先停住了自己的动作，松开了刚刚有些用力的掐着哈利腰间的手，看着上面留下的有些青紫色的痕迹，心疼的抚摸了两下，接着俯下身在对方的脸上留下轻吻。  
可轻柔的吻后却是德拉科下身一次又一次变得粗暴和狠扈的对着敏感点的冲击，哈利的大脑被顶到一片空白，他搭在德拉科肩上的腿开始颤抖，他也能明确的感觉到随着情欲的加大，身体内里传来的空虚如同无数蚂蚁啃噬折磨着他，哈利能明确的感觉到德拉科有些心急的开拓着，而他能回报的除了呻吟什么都不剩。  
德拉科的急躁不仅仅来源于对方是哈利而让他无法控制，更多的也来源于今天哈利对他说的话让他的怒火无处发泄。他大开大合的挺入，就这下身紧密联合的动作把哈利翻了过去。  
已经高热敏感的内壁狠狠的和下体摩擦，这个动作逼的哈利在毫无慰藉的情况下一股一股的射了出来。德拉科听着哈利愈发诱人的声音，伸出手拦住哈利的腰部。  
刚刚发泄完的哈利还有些懵，腰变得酸痛几乎跌到床上，他的膝盖根本支撑不住身体的重量，全靠德拉科用力的固定住他的手臂。  
哈利能感受到德拉科的吻落在了他的后颈上，对方变得粗重的呻吟和湿热的呼吸就落在他的耳后，这让他在情欲的海洋里面溺水身亡。  
德拉科最后的几下抽插已经完全凭借了自己的生理本能而非意识，他感受到了哈利加大的颤抖和无法抑制住的带着哭腔的呻吟声和一句句尽管零碎也听得清的德拉科。  
最后尽管德拉科非常想要抵住哈利的深处射出来，他还是强忍住要淹没了自己的欲望，抽了出来，在哈利的大腿根部留下暧昧的痕迹。  
激烈的性事结束，两个人的呼吸都还无法缓和过来，在不断的喘气中德拉科把哈利翻了过来，两个人正面相对，他看着哈利脸上的泪水，小心翼翼地埋下头去含住他的嘴唇。在他怀里的仿佛就是世界上最为珍贵的珍宝，德拉科有些轻车熟路的用舌尖绕过哈利的犬齿，细细的舔抵过对方口腔的每一处。  
哈利今天那一个主动的吻让德拉科太过于雀跃，到了现在他才开始后知后觉的反应哈利到底表达了什么意思。  
两个人有些尴尬的沉默了，哈利是因为身体的酸痛累到不想开口，德拉科则是因为尴尬不知道从何开口。  
“呃……”  
“好了好了，别说了。”哈利看出了德拉科的面露难色，他干脆的再一次吻上德拉科的唇，有些主动的翻坐在他的身上。


End file.
